Departments
Departments are the base of the foundation, without them, there would be no foundation, here are a list of the departments and their functions within the foundation. These departments have been merged with others to simplify the department structure and make operations easier overall. Security Department Combined Departments * Security Department Departmental Description The Security Division is the last line defense when it comes to the Foundation's safety. Security assists in any testing so if a breach occurs, security will evacuate all personnel and lock down the area until SCU's arrival. Their sole purpose is to keep the scientists, researchers, medical doctors, janitors, and any essential personnel safe from the outside terrors and life-threatening SCP's. Requirements * Join the main game and get processed by the DoR. Current Command * Overwatch: bexdood * Director: luchala * Assistant Director: SargentBlade_V2, Fusionectics Technical Department Combined Departments * Engineering and Technical Services Department * Logistics Department * Manufacturing Department Departmental Description The SCP-Evolution Technical Department is responsible for the upkeep of all the Sites equipment, systems, and power supplies. The Technical Department patches up and reported leaks, or repairs power to any lost areas of the Site. Requirements * Become a (Rank) in the (Department Here) Current Command # Overwatch: DoctorNeptune # Director: ExcessumTr # Assistant Director: edumex Research Department Combined Departments * Scientific Department * Medical Department Departmental Description The SCP-Evolution Research Department is responsible for all information gathering on Biological/Object/ and Humanoid SCPs. They are the people who make the cures to countless diseases, and infections caused by these anomalous entities and tend to injuries of other SCP-Evolution Personnel obtained in their line of work. Requirements * Become a (Rank) in the (Department Here) Current Command # Overwatch: ZEROViper139, [https://www.roblox.com/users/67976212/profile ''RiceBattery]'' # Director:'' chikincat, PrincessUni213 # Assistant Director: [https://www.roblox.com/users/111805491/profile Jakob0506], JohnnyC2 Department of Regulations Combined Departments * Department of External Affairs * Ethics Committee * Department of Regulations Description The SCP-Evolution Department of Regulations is responsible for all External Relations. They are the people who will filter out the good from the bad and make sure only those who are qualified enter into the Foundation, along with creating relations with foreign Foundations through-out their career. Requirements * Become a (Rank) in the (Department Here) Current Command # Overwatch: ExoticTail, Icycoralreef # Director: sheplitzia # Assistant Director: NexoSize Special Containment Unit Combined Departments: * Mobile Task Forces Description: The SCP-Evolution Special Containment Unit is responsible for the containment of all SCP Entities on site. Any personnel who are infected will be detained and quarantined immediately in the Research labs until the SCP-E Research Department is able to effectively cure them. Requirements * Become a (Rank) in the (Department Here) Current Command # Overwatch: ''obby_doge'' # Director: awsomehero14 # Assistant Director: SilencedSpade Special Operations Combined Departments: * Internal Security Department * Intelligence Agency * Rapid Response Team Description: The SCP-Evolution Spec Ops. "Black Wasp" are an elite group of officers who have proven their dedication to the Foundation along with laying down their lives to gather information from Hostile powers and protect the High Ranking personnel on Site. Requirements * Become a (Rank) in the (Department Here) Current Command # Overwatch: CressidaJupiter, KeybindedRestriction # Director: SonixTail # Assistant Director: Site Command Combined Departments: * Administrative Department Description: The SCP-Evolution Site Commanders are in charge of maintaining the Site's operation and keeping it functional. They are to deal with any outbreaks by alerting all SCP-Evolution Personnel of any Breach/Raids/ or other Threats that may occur on Site. Requirements * Become a (Rank) in the (Department Here)